<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're hot (let's hold hands) by ashxtodd (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524896">You're hot (let's hold hands)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ashxtodd'>ashxtodd (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Language [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boys In Love, But I Love Them, Goshiki as a 2nd year, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POOR GOSHIKI, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Shirabu and Taichi as third years, Shirabu pining for Semi, Stupid Boys, Taichi being attractive as fuck, Taichi is oblivious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all of shiratorizawa fell for taichi, but mostly fluff and humor i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ashxtodd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>           Goshiki doesn't mean to eavesdrop, he really doesn't, it just happens on accident - he swears. See, hearing his upper classman's name may or may not peak his interests. "Okay so, you know Kawanishi Taichi from the volleyball club? Well...he and I did <em>it</em> in the bathroom yesterday." Says a girl from behind him, gossiping in hushed whispers. Goshiki tries his hardest not to look back and see who exactly this girl is. Instead he frowns, biting his bottom lip, furrowing his eyebrows at the closed notebook in front of him. <em>Why? </em></p>
</blockquote>Kawanishi can't seem to realize his reputation as the school's "bad boy" and Goshiki's a mess.<p>(Alternatively;<br/>Shirabu: Taichi the bad boy? Give it a rest. Taichi the church boy more like it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Language [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're hot (let's hold hands)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           Goshiki doesn't mean to eavesdrop, he really doesn't, it just happens on accident - he swears. See, hearing his upper classman's name may or may not peak his interests. "Okay so, you know Kawanishi Taichi from the volleyball club? Well...he and I did <em>it</em> in the bathroom yesterday." Says a girl from behind him, gossiping in hushed whispers. Goshiki tries his hardest not to look back and see who exactly this girl is. Instead he frowns, biting his bottom lip, furrowing his eyebrows at the closed notebook in front of him. <em>Why? </em></p><p> </p><p>           Now, Goshiki had long admitted to himself that he does in fact have feelings for the ginger middle blocker - he may not be a genius, but he's not that dense either. He had known all along his senpai is ridiculously handsome and maybe he did have problems with speaking to him (thankfully he's learned to adapt nowadays), but it took him losing to Karasuno to realize that <em>oh</em>, he did in fact have a small crush on his vice-captain. </p><p>           Maybe not little and more huge, but it's all the same in his books anyway. </p><p> </p><p>           An unsettling feeling in his stomach stirs up thinking about what his classmate just said. It isn't exactly unfamiliar, he's grown far to accustomed to it for the past few months, but its never been to this extent to where he wants to vomit - he's not saying he's jealous or anything...but he's starting to think he might be. He's not saying he wants his vice captain to take his virginity in a school bathroom or anything, he's just jealous that Kawanishi liked the girl enough to get so intimate with her - or maybe it's the same thing. He doesn't know really. </p><p> </p><p>           There have been rumors going around that the ginger in question has been going around taking random girls' virginities which deemed him the title of Shiratorizawa's <em>"Bad Boy"</em>, especially because of that one physical fight he got into at the beginning of the year - it's a miracle he wasn't expelled. Goshiki had preferred to ignore said rumors and not get his heartbroken, but hearing it now, it's becoming increasingly clear that Kawanishi is straight and Goshiki had no chance in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>           Goshiki slumps down, putting his head on his desk. </p><p> </p><p>           <em>Stupid, stupid, stupid. </em></p><p> </p><p>           Why did he ever think he had a chance with his senpai? Just because he hugged and comforted him? Just because he fought for him? Just because he helps him with his blocks and serves? That's what any good senpai would do.</p><p> </p><p>           He should've never gotten his hopes up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           Kawanishi sets his food tray down on the table they're usually on, as Shirabu sits down beside him. The ginger sighs, sitting down, grabbing his juice box. Once he pushes the straw in, he takes a sip of the juice. He's about to start his lunch, when he notices that it's eerily quiet. That's when he realizes that Goshiki and Yunohama aren't here. He remembers Yunohama saying that he had a retest to take during lunch, but Goshiki? Where is he? He doesn't remember the black haired boy saying anything about not coming to lunch since he's usually very open with his plans and feelings - unless he's late? </p><p>           But that doesn't add up considering he's usually the first person here, but then again he could be caught up by something? However Goshiki always informs them via text if something comes up. So then why isn't he here? Maybe he told Shirabu? </p><p> </p><p>           "Hey, Kenjirou?" Kawanishi asks, pressing his lips together, as he idly stares at his food, wondering why on Earth Goshiki isn't here with them. Kawanishi doesn't think he's worried about the other boy, because Goshiki doesn't need to be babied and he can take care of himself well enough, but there's an unsettling feeling in his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>           "What?" Shirabu asks, turning his head to look at the middle blocker with a placid expression. </p><p> </p><p>           "Why isn't Goshiki-kun here?" He asks, taking a bite of his lunch. </p><p> </p><p>           "Fuck knows," Shirabu says, apparently not concerned in the slightest about where the young ace is, "and I don't give a shit." He continues bluntly. He may be Kawanishi's best friend but that doesn't mean his overly blunt personality is his favorite - he's just grown far too accustomed to it, sadly.</p><p> </p><p>           Kawanishi frowns. "He's our ace." Or at least that's the excuse he's telling himself anyway. He's not worried, he's not. He's just grown quite fond of the way Goshiki rambles on about his day with every single detail intact, never letting their table fall into silence. Maybe he's grown fond of the way Goshiki smiles when he discusses volleyball with him, or the way there's a glimmer in his eyes every time they talk about the future. </p><p> </p><p>           Shirabu looks at him unimpressed. "Well excuse me for not being in love with him." The copper haired male retorts, as if reading Kawanishi's previous thoughts. He wouldn't be surprised if Shirabu has mind reading abilities. </p><p> </p><p>           "I'm not in love with him." Kawanishi states blankly, not seeing where this is going in the first place. The term <em>love</em> carries a huge weight and Kawanishi isn't sure if that's what he'd call what he feels towards his underclassman. Goshiki has helped him through thick and thin without even realizing it, so of course Kawanishi was bound to develop some sort of feelings towards the younger boy. It's not exactly a crush either. He feels content around Goshiki, even going as far subconsciously smiling and giving it his all at blocking. He can't even deny the sparks in his belly whenever Goshiki beams at him or any physical contact between them. </p><p>           He's just glad he's good at hiding most of his reactions.</p><p> </p><p>           "The special treatment you give him says otherwise, Taichi." Of course Kawanishi knows what he's talking about, but that doesn't mean he's going to back down - sure the middle blocker practices with Goshiki extra time to help him with blocks and serves because maybe he's a little soft on his kouhai.</p><p> </p><p>           "Like the special treatment you gave Semi-san?" Kawanishi asks, raising an eyebrow, as he sips his juice. 'It's rather obvious your in love with him, you tsundere ass." Kawanishi groans thinking back to his first and second year where he had to endure Semi and Shirabu's hopeless flirting and pining. Although now that Semi's graduated, Shirabu's yearning has only multiplied and Kawanishi wonders what he ever did in life to deserve such torture of watching two absolute morons pine for each other when it's obvious the feelings are mutual.</p><p> </p><p>           "I'm not in love with him!" Shirabu splutters, but the blush dusting his cheeks says otherwise. Almost three years and Shirabu still refuses to admit the fact that he's in love with Semi, oh typical. At this point Kawanishi should stop being surprised, this is Shirabu after all.</p><p> </p><p>           "A very convincing argument, I must say." The ginger deadpans. </p><p> </p><p>           "That's literally the same argument you put up!" Shirabu argues. </p><p> </p><p>           He shrugs. "No comment."</p><p> </p><p>           "So you're admitting you're in love with Goshiki?" Shirabu asks, raising an amused brow. Is he? Kawanishi doesn't know how to answer this question.</p><p> </p><p>           "He's cute, admirable, a little too enthusiastic but endearing nonetheless, caring, kind and cute," Kawanishi says from the top of his head. If he wasn't under pressure he would probably make a whole list of things he likes about Goshiki - because it could really go on and on. "Call it whatever you like, personally I like to say I adore him." </p><p> </p><p>           "Literally same thing, Taichi." Shirabu says looking unamused as ever. </p><p> </p><p>           "Does it matter?" Kawanishi asks blankly. "It's not like Goshiki-kun will return the feelings." The young ace is affectionate towards everyone and it's not like Kawanishi's the best person to be Goshiki's object of affections, so the chances of him returning said feelings is slim to none - he would know considering he calculated it like a loser. Love is illogical, isn't it? Maybe it is love then.</p><p> </p><p>           Shirabu snorts. "What do you mean not return the feelings? He practically gives you heart eyes, Taichi, how dense are you?" </p><p> </p><p>           He frowns. "He does?" </p><p> </p><p>           Shirabu nods. "Plus it's always <em>Kawanishi-senpai this, Kawanishi-senpai that, Kawanishi-senpai!</em>" Shirabu says in a high-pitched voice, failing horribly at imitating Goshiki. Kawanishi isn't impressed in the slightest. "And you're always like, <em>yes Goshiki-kun, always Goshiki-kun, anything for you Goshiki-kun</em>," Shirabu says, doing a terrible job at imitating the ginger. The copper haired boy scoffs. "Next thing you know, he'll be like <em>Kawanishi-senpai, hold my hand</em>, and you'll be like <em>of course Goshiki-kun</em>, and you'll still think it's platonic." </p><p> </p><p>           "We sound nothing like that." Kawanishi points out, sipping his juice. </p><p> </p><p>           "Doesn't matter, you get the gist of it!" Shirabu scoffs. "And by the way, there's nothing cute about that bowl cut." </p><p> </p><p>           "There's nothing cute about the way Semi-san dresses either, yet you fell for him anyway," He retorts. Shirabu opens his mouth to argue, before closing it again, staring at him dumbfounded. "Everyone has different tastes, Kenjirou."</p><p> </p><p>           "Fuck you, Taichi."</p><p> </p><p>           Kawanishi hums, taking out his phone from his pocket so that he can text Goshiki about where he is, because he's really starting to get worried now. He usually doesn't give a shit about what other people are doing (why should he?) but Goshiki is different, he tells him everything - from what he ate in the morning to his spongebob themed socks his mom got him for Christmas as a gag gift that he wears because they're comfortable.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Kawanishi:</strong> Hey, just wondering</p>
  <p><strong>Kawanishi:</strong> why aren't you w us for lunch rn?</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>           He puts his phone on the table next to his food" tray and sighs. He tells himself he's just checking up on Goshiki because he's a good senpai who hopes his kouhai is fine and not going through something, but deep down he knows his intentions are platonic. </p><p>           Opting to distract himself while he waits for Goshiki to reply, he stares blankly at the tray of food in front of him. He doesn't really feel hungry. Not when he can feel the burning gazes of the entire cafeteria on him. It's been happening for a while and he's been choosing to ignore it, thinking that's what happens when you become vice-captain of the school's volleyball team and the few fights he got caught up in the beginning of the school year, but it's not only in the cafeteria, it's everywhere - in the hallways, the classroom, the dorm rooms. Today the stares feel worse. They feel heavier. </p><p> </p><p>           Kawanishi frowns. Did he do something? "Kenjirou...do you know why everyone's been looking at me funny lately?" He asks, thoroughly confused. Surely he didn't accidentally get involved into a feud again - the last one gave him a migraine till the next year. </p><p> </p><p>           Shirabu looks up from his phone, a confused eyebrow raised. "I meant to ask you about that actually," The setter starts, discarding his phone, his expression morphing into one of amusement, laced with disgust. "because apparently you've grown quite the reputation as the school's bad boy after Ushijima-san graduated." Kawanishi expected many things, but he did not think of that as a possibility. </p><p> </p><p>           "<em>What?</em>" </p><p> </p><p>           "Oh yeah," Shirabu says, nodding, his face plastered by a neutral expression, but then the disgust is back and Kawanishi prays that his dignity is not shattered into pieces. "Apparently you've been taking virginities left and right, which I thought was a joke at first but then many girls said it so...and you're crowned as the "Virgin Killer" and also "Nose Breaker" because of all the fights you got involved in." </p><p> </p><p>           "<em>What?</em>" Kawanishi splutters, "I'm a fucking virgin. What the fuck?" </p><p> </p><p>           Shirabu stares at him without blinking, before leaning back into his chair and looking up at the ceiling. "Dear God, this looks so bad right now." He says to no one in particular. </p><p> </p><p>           Kawanishi continues to stare at his best friend, wide eyed. "Does literally everyone in the school knows about my supposed reputation?" He asks, a little scared of what the answer could be. How did he not know about his reputation in the first place? Did everyone really mistake his quiet personality as...mysterious?</p><p> </p><p>           Shirabu nods. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." </p><p> </p><p>           "So the entire club knows?" He asks a little wearily, because if they do, that explains their behavior around him - they always look so threatened...so scared and intimidated whenever they're around him, well the first years anyway.</p><p> </p><p>           "Yeah." Shirabu says, right before, he completely straightens up, slapping his hand on the table, staring at Kawanishi in disbelief. "Oh my God, this is a fucking mess Taichi, you need to clear this shit up, because I'm not gonna handle a heartbroken ace."</p><p> </p><p>           "We don't even know if Goshiki-kun likes me like that, Kenjirou," He says logically, because they seriously don't know, it's all just accusations from Shirabu in the first place. "And plus people have been talking for months now, why hasn't he been heartbroken since then, if he really does like me?</p><p> </p><p>           "Taichi, a girl from his class literally said you guys fucked today, so there's no way he didn't hear that certain rumor and if he did, that would explain why he isn't here right now, you dense fuck," Shirabu glowers. </p><p> </p><p>           At that, Kawanishi frowns. "He could just be busy with other things."</p><p> </p><p>           "Okay, then ask him." Shirabu says pointing at his phone. </p><p> </p><p>           "I already did," He mutters, as he picks up his phone.</p><p>           When he opens his and Goshiki's chat though, the underclassman has in fact read his messages, but he hasn't replied. "Damnit."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           Goshiki doesn't think he's ever been this dejected before. Sure, losing matches or missing a perfect toss, or serve sucks and he's bummed out afterwards, but never has he ever been...heartbroken. He's heard of stories in which people describe heart break, he just didn't expect it to really hurt that deeply. He didn't expect his chest to hurt or for him to completely shut everyone out. He didn't expect himself forgetting what normal is. </p><p> </p><p>           He's always giddy and happy whenever Kawanishi texts him. But this time, when he read his text asking why he wasn't at the cafeteria at lunch, it just hurt. He couldn't bring himself to reply. He doesn't want to make his senpai worried, but he couldn't reply without keeping his dignity and self respect intact. He chose to ignore it instead. But even ignoring it hurts. Thinking of his senpai hurts. Hurts everywhere. How does heartbreak make his entire mood change this directly in just under a day?</p><p> </p><p>           His friends gave him worried looks the entirety of class and he couldn't bring himself to put up a false front, because that's not him. He's the type of person who wears his emotions out on his sleeve. He wears his heart on his sleeve - and that's what got him here. He should've never done that. He can't bring himself to blame Kawanishi. It's not his senpai's fault he's straight and has no interest in him, nor the fact that Goshiki has feelings for him. There's no one to blame but himself. </p><p>           What started as a crush somehow turned into more along the line, because there's no way <em>just a crush</em> can hurt so much. </p><p> </p><p>           By the time school ends, Goshiki feels drained - inexplicably drained and wanting to just go to his dorm room and sleep and maybe cry just a little bit. No matter how sad he gets, Goshiki prides himself on not crying a lot, but today, all he wants to do is cry until he can't. But he also feels too tired to cry. He just wants to be alone. He doesn't think he can go to practice, but he has to, he's the ace after all. </p><p> </p><p>           When he enters the club room, there's no one there except two first years. The two of them look at him and bow in respect, telling him "good afternoon" like they usually do, but he can't bring himself to beam at them and greet them just as enthusiastically, so instead he nods and heads straight to his locker, ignoring the concerned looks they give him. </p><p> </p><p>           When he hears them walk away, he rests his head on the locker. What is he doing? Sulking? It's pathetic, he should've realized it sooner. Why did he have to be dense?</p><p> </p><p>           "Goshiki-kun, hurry up, apparently Shirabu-san and Kawanishi-san have something to announce." Shibata says, putting a hand on his shoulder. Goshiki doesn't even flinch.</p><p> </p><p>           Goshiki nods weakly, pulling away from his locker, offering his teammate a small smile, who returns the gesture, patting him on the back once, before leaving him alone in the locker room. Sighing, Goshiki opens his locker, putting his school bag inside. He quickly changes into his practice kit begrudgingly. </p><p> </p><p>           With every step he takes into the gym, he feels a weight crushing his heart. Sighing, he walks in, seeing the club members gathered in one place, with a certain middle blocker's ginger hair sticking out from the middle. Goshiki heart starts racing and he hates himself for it. </p><p>           </p><p>           Kawanishi's eyes instantly wander to him as he enters the gym, their gazes meeting. Goshiki stops breathing. A beat passes. Goshiki looks away. He can't do this. He can't look at his vice-captain right now, but he needs to be here right now.</p><p> </p><p>            He walks into the crowd, waiting for whatever their captain and vice-captain have to say. He hears Kawanishi clear his throat. "Alright, now that everyone is here, we have an announcement to make." Kawanishi says, his voicing sounding a little strained. Goshiki looks up, but avoids staring into the ginger's eyes. He can't do this.  </p><p> </p><p>           "He has an announcement to make actually," Shirabu clarifies, pointing at the vice-captain. "I'm just here 'cause I'm captain."</p><p> </p><p>           "Yeah well," The ginger starts a little hesitantly, Goshiki can tell. Kawanishi seems to be avoiding looking at them directly, staring at the ground instead, his hands behind his back. "It has come to my attention that uh...there have been false rumors going on about me for the past few months."<em> Huh? </em></p><p> </p><p>           "About him being a virgin killer, trust me guys, he's a virgin." Shirabu comments. </p><p> </p><p>           Goshiki stares at them wide eyed. <em>What? </em></p><p> </p><p>           Kawanishi elbows Shirabu. "Yes well the rumors surrounding me have been about that and the fight I got into in the beginning of the year as you all know. Apparently I have become this school's "bad boy"," The ginger says blandly, using his fingers for the quotations. "Those are all bull, I am no such thing, plus I don't even like girls, I'm gay." He clarifies honestly, a neutral expression plastered on his face before his expression turns into one of worry. "Hopefully you guys don't have a problem with that." He says, biting his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>           Goshiki's brain goes blank.</p><p> </p><p>           <em>Kawanishi-senpai is...gay? He's not straight? He didn't sleep with anyone? Oh my God</em>. </p><p> </p><p>           "Goshiki-kun...are you okay? You look a little pale," Kawanishi's voice brings him out of his trance. Goshiki blinks in surprise, realizing that everyone is staring at him. "You don't have a problem with it...do you?" The ginger asks a wearily, anxiety laced in his voice. </p><p>           </p><p>           "Worried about what?" He asks, blinking rapidly at his senpai, because <em>holy shit</em>. </p><p> </p><p>           "Me being gay." Kawanishi asks, biting his bottom lip nervously. </p><p> </p><p>           <em>Oh. OH</em>. "No! No-no I mean like o-of course I don't have a problem with that senpai! I'm gay too." He blurts out and as soon as the words are out, his friends are hugging and congratulating him for coming out, meanwhile he blushes at the way Kawanishi smiles at him. That smile will be the death of Goshiki one of these days, he's not going to lie. </p><p> </p><p>           "Well since we're all coming out, I'm gay too." Shirabu announces carelessly. </p><p> </p><p>           "For Semi-san." Kawanishi comments and Goshiki's brain short circuits. </p><p> </p><p>           "What the fuck, Taichi?!" </p><p> </p><p>           Goshiki furrows his eyebrows, staring at Shirabu with a perplexed expression. "I thought you hated Semi-senpai?" He asks, a little confused as to how on Earth Shirabu likes Semi when all he did was insult him and send dirty looks towards him. </p><p> </p><p>           "That's his unusual way of showing affection, Goshiki-kun." Kawanishi says, putting a hand on his shoulder (Goshiki chooses to ignore the way he shivers at the action or the way his stomach flips).</p><p> </p><p>           That was...interesting. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>           </p><p>           </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           Kawanishi can see the instant change in Goshiki's mood from sulking to back to his enthusiastic self in a matter of minutes as soon as he clears up the rumors about his reputation. He's not saying that Shirabu was right, but he might be. Because now that Shirabu pointed it out, he's starting to pay more attention towards Goshiki and noticing his reactions and <em>holy shit</em>. </p><p> </p><p>           So what if Goshiki likes him? Maybe <strike>(Hopefully.)</strike>. </p><p> </p><p>           Well if Goshiki likes him back, maybe Kawanishi should do something about that knowledge. Preferably confess before more misunderstands ensure and he permanently breaks Goshiki's heart - if that were to ever happen, he would personally put all the blame on himself and maybe ask Shirabu to end him. Sounds fun. </p><p>           So during practice, when Goshiki's back to his usual self (performing better than he usually does), Kawanishi tells him that they can't practice extra time (which Goshiki frowns at and Kawanishi can see him turning dejected) before he tells him that he'll walk him to his dorm room, because that's the least he can do. </p><p> </p><p>           So what if he's going to confess to Goshiki outside his dorm room and maybe earn himself a goodnight kiss? Maybe he spent most of his life denying that he's a secret romantic, but right now he really doesn't give a shit about that fact, opting to use it for his advantage instead, because hell yes he's going to make his life an actual cliché romance film, because it's his life, sue him.</p><p> </p><p>           Kawanishi waits outside the club room, waiting for Goshiki to finish changing. </p><p> </p><p>           "Kawanishi-senpai, you didn't have to wait," Goshiki says, as he walks outside the club room. </p><p> </p><p>           "I know I didn't, but I wanted to," Kawanishi says. "So shall we?" </p><p> </p><p>           Goshiki nods enthusiastically, grinning widely at him. Kawanishi bites his inner cheek. <em>Cute</em>, he thinks. </p><p> </p><p>           They walk in silence as they walk to the second year dormitories. There's a question he wants to ask, but he doesn't know how to approach the situation, because right now Goshiki is walking with a smile on lips, a bright blush dusting his cheeks and ears and Kawanishi doesn't want to ruin the moment, but the question has also been nagging him this entire day. </p><p> </p><p>            When they arrive in front of the dormitories, Kawanishi decides to ask. "Goshiki-kun...were you ignoring me at lunch?" He asks bluntly, not knowing how else he's supposed to ask this question. </p><p> </p><p>           The younger boy stops dead in his tracks and turns to him with panic clear on his face. "No! No, no, no, of course not, Kawanishi-senpai!" He says, waving his arms around in dread. </p><p> </p><p>           The ginger frowns, because Goshiki is obviously lying. "I'm not mad, you know," He clarifies before Goshiki jumps into other conclusions which creates even more misunderstandings. "I just want to know why." He says honestly, because he seriously wants to hear it from Goshiki and not make assumptions. </p><p> </p><p>           "I-I wasn't ignoring you senpai! I swear!" Goshiki says. "B-But I-I have to go-" </p><p> </p><p>           Before Goshiki can turn around, Kawanishi grabs his wrist, pulling a wide eyed Goshiki into him, pressing his lips on top of Goshiki's lips (or at least he hopes his aim is correct). The kiss is chaste and just a peck, Goshiki's surprise is evident in the little squeak he lets out. Kawanishi's heart skips a beat. He just kissed Goshiki. <em>Holy shit</em>. </p><p>          </p><p>           Kawanishi pulls apart, to give Goshiki a moment to process everything. When he opens his eyes, Goshiki's eyes are still wide, his fingers are on his lips, staring at him in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>           "I really like you, Goshiki-kun," He confesses before Goshiki starts overthinking and thinks he did it to make fun of him or something, as his heart runs a marathon at his own confession and after just kissing the guy he likes. "And uh, I'd like it if you let me take you out." He admits, taking a deep breath to calm down his pulse and the growing flush on his face.</p><p> </p><p>           Goshiki stares at him dumbfounded without blinking. "Y-You like...m-me?" The younger boy asks. Kawanishi nods. "Seriously?" Kawanishi nods again. </p><p> </p><p>           "Yes and I'd like to take you out on a date, if that's fine with you." Kawanishi states, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. He prays that Goshiki says yes, because he did not just risk ruining his relationship with his ace for nothing. </p><p> </p><p>           "Wait does that make us boyfriends now?" Goshiki asks, still astonished. Kawanishi's heart skips a beat at the words <em>boyfriends</em>. He hadn't thought of that before, but yes that does indeed make them boyfriends, that is if...</p><p> </p><p>           "Well that depends on if you like me, yes." Kawanishi says. </p><p> </p><p>           Goshiki blinks in surprise. "O-Of course I like you senpai!" He exclaims. "I-I mean, what's not to like?" The growing blush on his neck and ears only brightens at the compliment and Goshiki mirrors the sentiment, after probably realizing what he just said.</p><p> </p><p>           Kawanishi smiles softly at the younger. <em>Holy shit, Kenjirou was right</em>. "So does that mean you'll let me take you on a date on Saturday?" He asks, his voice hopeful. </p><p> </p><p>           The underclassman nods. "Yes please." </p><p> </p><p>           Kawanishi kisses him on the forehead. "Okay, I'll pick you up at 8." Goshiki smiles shyly at the gesture, his blush still not dying down - the other doesn't have to say anything for Kawanishi to understand how he feels, because he feels exactly the same; <em>happy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>           They start walking again, this time much closer than last time, feeling each other's body heats as they go, their hands brushing together with each step and Kawanishi decides to close the gap, gently tangling his fingers with Goshiki's. He watches as Goshiki bites his lip to stop himself from smiling brighter. Kawanishi finds the action endearing and grins unlike himself. He feels...giddy. </p><p> </p><p>           When they arrive in front of Goshiki's dorm room, the younger boy turns to look at him in contemplation. </p><p> </p><p>           "Do I get a goodnight kiss?" Kawanishi finds himself asking before he can stop himself. </p><p> </p><p>           Goshiki flushes, but smiles shyly nonetheless. He closes his eyes, leaning in and Kawanishi does the same. Again, the kiss is chaste, but it sends sparks down Kawanishi's spine nonetheless.</p><p>           When they pull apart, they're both smiling. When he looks into Goshiki's eyes though, there's a shimmer there. <em>Oh? </em></p><p> </p><p>           Kawanishi huffs out a small laugh, before pressing his lips on Goshiki again, pulling him by his tie. This time, the kiss is not even close to chaste, it's <em>intense</em>. Kawanishi presses Goshiki as gently as he can on his dorm door, as Goshiki's hands wander to his shoulders. The ginger lets go of the other boy's tie, his hands going to rest on his hips instead. The kiss is soft, but it's fast, it's everything words can't describe. It's everything they want to say but haven't. </p><p> </p><p>           Goshiki pulls away, and Kawanishi starts kissing his cheek, then starts peppering kisses along his jaw instead. "Kaw-Kawanishi-senpai, inside." Goshiki chokes out, as Kawanishi trials to his neck, lightly biting and sucking. He hums. Goshiki's head falls back against the door, as he bites his bottom lip trying to make sure he doesn't make noise. </p><p> </p><p>           "Keys?" Kawanishi asks as he loosens Goshiki's tie, unbuttoning some of his buttons to get more skin.</p><p> </p><p>           "Pocket." Goshiki chokes out, his mouth agape, his eyes still closed. Kawanishi hums, using Goshiki's open mouth for his advantage, as he slips his tongue in, eliciting a gasp from his underclassman. He keeps one hand on the door, the other goes to Goshiki's pocket, grabbing the key from there, before he has to take off his hand from the door and use that hand to unlock the door. </p><p> </p><p>           Still making out with Goshiki, he unlocks the door, turning the knob, as they both pull apart briefly. As soon as the door opens, they both rush inside, closing the door behind them, throwing their bags on the ground along with their blazers. As soon as Goshiki turns around to face Kawanishi again, he presses their lips together, and Kawanishi presses their bodies against a wall. As Goshiki explores his mouth with his tongue, the middle blocker, grabs his thighs, hoisting up Goshiki, as the other pulls away in surprise. </p><p>           Using that, Kawanishi closes the gap between them again, shoving his tongue in Goshiki's this time. Goshiki lets out little whimpers and the ginger smiles into the kiss. Still holding the younger up, the ginger walks over to the bed, slowly placing Goshiki on it, while still being on him. He pulls apart once Goshiki's head hits the pillow and smiles at how euphoric the other looks. </p><p> </p><p>           Kawanishi starts peppering kisses on Goshiki's face, as the other giggles. </p><p> </p><p>           "Are you sure your reputation was a lie?" Goshiki asks, as Kawanishi continues to kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>           "Positive." He says snorting. </p><p> </p><p>           "You seem way too experienced." Goshiki mumbles, pouting. The ginger kisses his pout away, endeared by the other's...jealousy?</p><p> </p><p>           Kawanishi chuckles. "Are you jealous?" He asks, a little amused. He had never stopped to think that Goshiki might be jealous by all the rumors about him, all too occupied by the other being heartbroken instead. He guesses jealousy is a part of heartbreak. He mentally swears to himself, never to break the heart of the boy in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>           "Kawanishi-senpai, you're embarrassing!" Goshiki whines, pushing him off, as the other laughs, kissing him on the cheek one last time. </p><p> </p><p>           "You can call me Taichi." He tells him, still hovering over the other and still disheveled and still smiling like an idiot. He feels like he's on cloud nine while his body is on fire. When was the last time he was this content?</p><p> </p><p>           "You can call me Tsutomu." Goshiki beams and Kawanishi's heart melts. <em>This boy is going to be the end of me</em>, he thinks, and surprisingly he doesn't mind. (If Shirabu were here right now and seeing him or hearing his thoughts, he'd probably call him a sap.)</p><p> </p><p>           Kawanishi smiles, snuggling into Goshiki. "Okay, Tsutomu." He mumbles into Goshiki's neck. </p><p> </p><p>           "Can we cuddle?" Goshiki mumbles, resting his hand in the ginger's hair. </p><p> </p><p>           "Please." </p><p> </p><p>           Goshiki laughs and Kawanishi thinks it's perfect. He could get used to this. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably OOC and self indulgent as fuck, but honestly these two are so underrated and so sickeningly cute that I just had to write them like seriously I was dying because of the lack of content for these two. Will I probably write 2 prequels to it about how they two developed feelings for each other? Perhaps. Will I write smut on these two? Maybe. Find out next time on the next episode of dragon ball z </p><p>Also bless you Lena for asking your friend about how to kiss someone BECAUSE IM AFRAID IM EXTRA VIRGIN W EXTRA VIRGIN SAUCE ON TOP SERVED W EXTRA VIRGIN FRIES so you know, that's sick, but bless u lena ily. </p><p>WE NEED MORE KAWAGOSHI, YALL SHOULD WRITE THEM MORE PLS</p><p>Here's my <strong><a href="https://twitter.com/ashxtodd">Twitter</a></strong> and<strong> <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashxtodd">Tumblr</a></strong> for updates and stuff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>